1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juicer having a safe power connection function, and more particularly to a juicer having a safe power connection function, wherein when the top cover is not mounted on the top of the container rigidly and stably and when the press member is not in contact with the conductive member, the motor will not be driven to operate, so as to prevent the cutter blades from being rotated due to unintentional touch of the control switches, thereby preventing the user from being injured, and thereby protecting the user""s safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional juicer in accordance with the prior art comprises a motor seat having a control panel provided with a plurality of control switches, such as the rotation speed control switch, the start switch or the like. Thus, the user can press the control switches on the control panel of the motor seat, so as to start the start switch of the electric power, so that the motor mounted in the motor seat is driven to operate to rotate the cutter blades contained in the container, so as to perform the function of the juicer.
However, if the top cover is not mounted on the top of the container rigidly and stably during operation of the motor, the juice easily sputters outward from the container. In addition, when the user""s fingers are placed in the container, the motor will be operated due to unintentional touch of the control switches on the control panel of the motor seat, so that the cutter blades contained in the container are rotated by the operating motor, thereby easily injuring the user""s fingers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional juicer.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a juicer having a safe power connection function, wherein when the top cover is not mounted on the top of the container rigidly and stably and when the press member is not in contact with the conductive member, the motor will not be driven to operate, so as to prevent the cutter blades from being rotated due to unintentional touch of the control switches, thereby preventing the user from being injured, and thereby protecting the user""s safety.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a juicer having a safe power connection function, wherein when the top cover is mounted on the top of the container, the press member of the conductive switch mounted on the top cover presses and contacts the conductive member of the conductive switch mounted on the handle, thereby conducting the electric power of the motor seat, so that the power supply circuit for driving operation of the motor in the motor seat is disposed at an energized state. Thus, the user can press the control switches, such as the rotation speed control switch, the start switch or the like, on the control panel of the motor seat, so that the motor mounted in the motor seat is driven to operate, so as to perform the function of the juicer.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a juicer having a safe power connection function, wherein when the top cover is removed from the top of the container, the press member of the conductive switch mounted on the top cover is detached from the conductive member of the conductive switch mounted on the handle, thereby shutting the electric power of the motor seat, so that the power supply circuit for driving operation of the motor is disposed at an opened state. Thus, even if the user presses the control switches on the control panel of the motor seat unintentionally, the motor mounted in the motor seat will not be driven to operate, thereby preventing the cutter blades from being rotated due to unintentional touch of the switches, and thereby protecting the user""s safety.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a juicer having a safe power connection function, comprising a motor seat, a fixing ring, a container, an electric wire, a conductive switch, and a top cover, wherein:
the motor seat has an inner wall provided with a first conductive contact;
the fixing ring is mounted in the inner wall of the motor seat and is provided with a second conductive contact and a third conductive contact, the second conductive contact of the fixing ring electrically contacts the first conductive contact of the motor seat;
the container is mounted on the fixing ring and is provided with a handle;
the electric wire is mounted on the handle and has a lower end provided with a fourth conductive contact electrically contacting the third conductive contact of the fixing ring;
the top cover is mounted on a top of the container and has a periphery formed with a protruding ear; and
the conductive switch is mounted between the handle and the top cover and includes a conductive member connected to an upper end of the electric wire and mounted on an upper end of the handle, and a press member mounted on the protruding ear of the top cover.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.